Diso Uchiha
Shiso Uchiha (緇素 うちは, Uchiha Shiso) is an elderly male Uchiha who had apparently escaped the Uchiha Massacre at the hands of Itachi Uchiha. Appearance Very old, Shiso has dark black eyes and is bald. He wears a long grey tunic with a white hyori. Over this he wears a vest piece made of black leather with multiple cross stitching's on it. He has shown to wear a pair of glasses and carry a multitude of weaponry on his person. He has stated to suffer from minor Arthritis, and has shown to have trouble grasping a sword. Personality Extremely wise, mainly do to his old age, Shiso has years of experience under his belt. He has shown to be quite crafty and quite immature. He has a strong sense of pride and constantly refers back to the Uchiha as a wise and noble breed. Shiso often states that he has seen many loose their way and that if he steps in, it would end in disaster. Despite his old man styled thought and simplistic nature, he is quite complex knowing about the events around the Uchiha Massacre. He has gone as far as to reveal that Madara had contacted him once years after the massacre to see how such a prominent clan member was doing, not even phased at the fact that Itachi did not kill him. Biography Born 69 years before the series start, Shiso saw many of the comings and goings of the Leaf Village. A former head of the Konoha Military Police Corps, Shiso was a skilled Uchiha of his time. He was a prominent shinobi, gaining the attention of the Second Hokage whom stated that he saw promise in Shiso, greater promise then any other Uchiha during the time. At the time, he had acceled past many other Uchiha and took the rank of Jonin. He served during the many wars and has seen many deaths in the field. He had struck up a friendship with the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The two were often shown to converse and during the night of the Uchiha Massacre, he advised Shiso to go the hospital and that he was looking sick. Understanding at the hint that Sarutobi was giving and headed to the hospital. Along with this, Shiso had noticed the multiple Anbu Black Ops. stationed in the hospital and simply nodded off. Upon waking up, he was in a dark room with Hiruzen as well. He was told to head to the Land of Iron and hide for the months to come, which he did with no argument. He wasn't seen again in Konohagakure until arriving back with Shuha Kiyome, a Samurai looking for training in the Hidden Village. Abilities Skilled Swordsman A top swordsman in his own rite, Shiso has been noted for his skill in the Zanjutsu art many times. He has, in his old age, become a Sword Trainer and assisted in the training of many swordsman in the Land of Iron. He is a skilled man, effectively hiding multiple types of swords and weapons on his purpose. He has revealed to be quite crafty, enhancing his chakra performance with the use of chakra to cope for his Arthritis. Fire Release As an Uchiha, this nature comes to him like it was a game. He can effectively distinguish the power in a Fire Release technique and is said to be knowledgeable of over 1,000 Fire Release techniques. He is also in possession of the sacred memorial hidden in the Uchiha Compound, which in turn gives access to dozens of secret clan ninjutsu in the Fire art. He has shown to be an avid master of the Fire Release technique, using the standard Fireball technique with a simple motion of lips. Vast Knowledge Very smart, Shiso is a genius when it comes to the compilation of battle strategies and techniques, being able to breakdown complicated situations. He has shown to keep hundreds of scrolls within the Uchiha Compound, all filled with information on techniques and things of the sort. He has shown to be smart enough to discover and crack the code upon the Uchiha alter that only the head of the Uchiha clan was ever said to learn. He learned of the secret of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan something that didn't even seem to phase him as he fully understands his clans lust for power. Trivia * Shiso was made for the sole reason, and I mean sole reason, to create an Uchiha who is sensible and not one who wants to avenge. His purpose it to prove that every Uchiha on the site shouldn't be so similar in back story and that copy pasting Sasuke's abilities and personality is bad.